goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing World Of Gumball: Science Fair Zap
'''The Amazing World Of Gumball: Science Fair Zap '''is a Interactive Dark Ride similar to Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters that is located at Vyond Land. It is based on The Amazing World of Gumball and it opened on November 17, 2016. It replaced Men In Black Alien Attack. It is a version of The Amazing Ride of Gumball at IMG World of Adventure with some changes. History When Vyond Land (then known as Go!Animate Land) announced it's new area, one of the rides is different from the others. It had no licensed franchise and instead a original attraction called Dreamflight, themed around the history of aviation. The ride opened with the Cartoon World area and receive mixed reviews. It wasn't themed to any franchises and it is a boring experience. This ride always seems to break down. In 1997 Men In Black was release to theaters and is a huge hit and Go!Animate Land wanted to cash in the success of the film. Dreamflight closed on January 10, 1999 after almost 3 years at the park. It went through Standing But Not Operating Mode till on February 25 when the omnimover vehicles and animatronics were sent to storage. Then on March 30 they announced that Dreamflight would be replaced with Men In Black: Alien Attack. The change to Men In Black lasted for 14 months April 2, 1999 to May 9, 2000. It began soft openings on May 21. It officially opened on July 1, 2000 and receive great reviews from the public saying it's an better replacement to Dreamflight and that it's a great ride based on a popular movie at the time. It became a popular ride at the park for 14 years until they announced their 6 year renovation for the newly tiled Cartoon World area. One of the plans have Men In Black: Alien Attack to be replaced with a Gumball themed attraction in 2016. It wasn't until in January 24, 2015 that they announced that Men In Black: Alien Attack would be closing on March 8 for a new The Amazing World of Gumball attraction in 2016. Men In Black: Alien Attack closed on March 8, 2015 with a "Ultimate Final Alien Shootout". Over 1,867397653,000 people attended the final day of the ride with wait times going up to 200 minutes. Construction began 3 days later. On May 20, 2016, the new Gumball ride's name have been announced. It would be entitled The Amazing World of Gumball: Science Fair Zap and is to be opened in the fall. IMG World of Adventure opened on August 15 and had a similar ride called The Amazing Ride of Gumball however their version had some differences, mainly the designs used the season 2 designs while Vyond Land's had the season 3 designs and also had a more parts to fit the show building where Dreamflight and Men In Black was and included Rob in the ride. Plus the voice actors had reprised their roles throughout the ride instead of some parts of the ride like in the IMG version of the ride and also they utilized the speed tunnel from it's days of Dreamflight. On September 8, 2016 they officially announced the opening date being November 17. The ride had soft openings from October 9 to November 4, 2016. It officially opened on November 17, 2016. Attraction Queue Category:Go!Animate Land